


Alright, Thanks to You

by richiegeck0s



Series: Alright, Thanks to You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Frat Party AU, I got carried away with the feelings, Marijuana Use, Slightly drunk consensual sex, Smut followed by fluff and feelings, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiegeck0s/pseuds/richiegeck0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frat Party AU: Stiles' Frat is holding their Post-Midterm Monster and Cora is the girl he sat beside on the first day of class in a room full of empty seats. After pestering her into coming to one of the frat's parties, drinks are poured and the couple realize they have more in common than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright, Thanks to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Head on the Ground by Neck Deep. Was originally going to be a single oneshot, but I'm leaning towards a series of oneshots now because I love the dynamic that I created in the college setting. Warnings: Rather drunk sex, followed by marijuana use and a whole lot of feelings. Also posted to Tumblr.

From the moment he’d rolled out of bed that morning, Stiles Stilinski had known it was going to be a good day. Not only was his best friend since grade school coming up for the night, but his frat, Delta Kappa Epsilon were hosting their post midterm bash that night. Sure, DKE wasn’t known for it’s parties, considering the members of the frat were pre-law or criminal justice majors, among other “boring” majors, but this party was a smash every year without fail. Smaller parties every month or so were always great too, but nothing ever compared to the DKE Post-Midterm Monster. Stiles and the guys had been prepping for days, trying to get the public areas of the frat house at least moderately clean. They had a few kegs on hand, as well as what could pass as a fully stocked bar.

By the time the party rolled around, Scott had smoked at least four bowls with some of Stiles’ frat brothers and was trying to get his hands on liquor. Stiles was, as anyone could guess, in his general plaid shirt, his hair pushed up in it’s typical way.

If he was being honest, as a junior, Stiles was honestly over the party scene. He’d pledged DKE as a freshman, and it was great then, and still was in a lot of ways. At first, the booze, the pot, and the girls had been fantastic, but now, it all seemed the same. He was also pretty sure that after a couple of hours of drinking with everyone, he was going to find himself settled in his room upstairs for the rest of the night.

“C’mon, man, seriously, you’ve got to stick around!” his frat brother Boyd said, talking loudly over the music as he shook his head in shame at the thought that Stiles would miss out on the rest of the party.

“Nah. I’m just not into it tonight. No one new ever comes to these things,” he said, shrugging as he took another drink of his rum and Coke out of the signature red Solo cup. He glanced around then, noticing a few people from the neighborhood, as well a group of girls from the sorority across the street.

Boyd seemed to have followed his glance to the girls, most of them in cut-off shorts and crop tops bearing their sorority’s letters. “You’re seriously going to leave when they’re walking around here? I mean, whatever, but, really. From what I’ve heard the blonde one in the blue gives great head, and she’s always asking about you,” he said, nudging him before pointing to the girl he’d been talking about.

“Dude, don’t fucking point at her!” Stiles said, swatting that the other boy’s hand. “She’ll think we’re talking about her. Shit.” He’d spoke too soon and the blonde was looking their direction and cracked a cocky smile when she met Stiles’ eye.

“You’re welcome!” Boyd said then with a deep laugh, clinking his cup against Stiles’ before heading in the opposite direction when the blonde started to come towards them.

This left Stiles in the position of talking to the blonde with whom he had absolutely nothing in common besides the facts that they attend the same university and live on the same street. The conversation covered all of the bases: “How are you? What year are you? What’s your major? Where are you from?” Stiles had been bored right off the bat. She, Piper, was very nice (a second year psychology major from Seattle) and was definitely interested in him, but Stiles still wasn’t entirely in the mood for company that would be just as unoriginal as that of any other Saturday night.

He was just about to excuse himself to spend the rest of his night locked in his room when he glanced over his shoulder at just the right time to see something that genuinely made him smile. Stiles cut Piper off midsentence then, apologizing before making a beeline for the foyer. “I was wondering if you’d even acknowledge my existence outside of the confines of Au Sable Hall,” he said loudly, approaching the girl who looked up at him with a look of indifference.

“I’m here just to get you to shut up,” she countered with a slightly smug and proud grin, pushing a hand through her hair.

The girl in front of him had been sitting along in the front row of Sexuality and Law on the first day of class and Stiles had dropped down next to her without a second thought. He’d always been “that guy”—the one to sit down beside someone, especially in the front row, in a classroom full of empty seats. It’d taken a week or two of Stiles’ off-coloured comments before, during, and immediately after class before he’d been able to get her to smile, then eventually, actually talk to him. Since then, Stiles had been trying to persuade her to come to a DKE party, or any party for that matter, and here she was.

Licking his lips quickly, Stiles shifted on his feet, not really knowing what else to say. “Uh, d’you want to go get a drink?” he asked, nearly having to shout over the sound of the crowd surrounding the beer pong table yelled in the wake of one team’s victory. She nodded then and Stiles nodded back, cracking a smile as he tilted his head towards the kitchen as a way of motioning for her to follow him.

As they made their way through the crowd, Stiles glanced back at her to make sure she was still there. Her name was Cora. Hale was her last name, which he knew after searching the class roster, then lurking her Facebook for a few short moments. Her hair was down and she was actually wearing a bit of make-up, which was unusual. She was dressed just as casually as he was in dark jeans, an olive colored tank top under a cream cardigan.

Once they reached the kitchen, where it was slightly quieter, Stiles pulled the two liter of soda out of the fridge then. “You look great, just so you know. The lack of florescent lighting is working in your favor,” he said with a charming, sincere grin as he reached for the rum as he noticed a shade of pink rising to her cheeks. “So, what’s your drink?” As he spoke then, he handed her a cup as he added a bit of soda to the drink he was working on.

Before responding then, Cora’s eyes scanned over the array of bottles in front of them, ultimately reaching for the wolfberry rum and the putting a bit in her cup. “I don’t really have a drink, I guess. I just kind of go with whatever,” she said, shrugging nonchalantly before turning to the punchbowl and filling her cup the rest of the way.

“Good plan,” Stiles admitted with a smile as he watched her. “I’m glad you finally made it to one of these things, really.” Cora’s response to the sentiment was to raise her glass to his in a way of cheers and they both drank then as Stiles leaned back against the counter.

“Is this what you do then? You stand in the kitchen by the booze and sweet talk a different girl every time there’s a party?” she asked, her eyebrows raised slightly before letting out a gentle laugh, a sound that made Stiles smile as well.

He scoffed at her statement, shaking his head. “Well, not every time,” he grumbled before shooting her a wink. That earned a laugh out of her and he decided he’d take it.

Sure, Stiles had meant to retire to his room, but over the course of the next hour, he’d decided that being downstairs with Cora was much more enticing for the time being. From their conversation in the kitchen, they’d been dragged into the hall, then eventually into the living room, cups in hand as they were thrown onto the dance floor. The music was loud and every so often, they’d take sips of their drinks, which got stronger and stronger each time they’d take a break from dancing to refill their cups. Stiles’ hand that wasn’t occupied by his drink was settled in the small of her back as he looked down at her with a smile that she always returned.

They danced until his body was aching from it, their cups once full with straight liquor now empty and on the floor as her body pressed flush against his. His head was spinning in the most pleasant of ways, leaning into Cora a bit more to keep steady and in response to that, the mysterious, dark eyed girl nearly smirked before pressing a kiss to the hinge of his jaw. Attempting to turn his head a bit then to look at her, she moved at the same time, kissing him deeply as her hand moved up to tangle in the back of his hair.

Stiles moved quickly from there, his hand slipping between her cardigan and her tank top, pressing flat into the small of her back to anchor her body against his as he kissed her harder. Neither of the two took even a moment to think and simply moved, her hand gripping his hair as her teeth caught on his bottom lip.

“Fucking Christ,” Stiles murmured against her mouth, at which point he felt Cora smile into the kiss. Even under the copious amount of alcohol on her breath, he could still taste her—sweet and raw—as they continue to stand still as they kissed in the middle of the crowd of drunk, dancing college students.

When Cora pulled back, her lips were swollen slightly and slick and her eyes were searching his face for something. “Y-you live here, right?” she asked then, again nearly having to shout over the sounds of the party. Nearly dumbstruck by the question, Stiles nodded and she grinned then, licking her lips absentmindedly as she looked over her shoulder towards the staircase. “Do you, uh…want to go upstairs maybe then?”

Stiles’ eyebrows raised, looking down at her to make sure she was serious before nodding. He kissed her again, hungry and demanding, but short before pulling back. His hand slipped into hers easily and she laced her fingers through his as he led her through the crowd. Right before they hit the stairs, Stiles glanced back at her, trying to figure out what all of this was.

Just three day ago, he’d been sitting in class next to her, stealing glances between hastily jotting down the case notes that were currently being projected onto the screen. She has a nice profile, he’d always thought, though he’d kept that to himself. He liked the way she wrote her ‘f’s, and the way she’d scribble things down in the margins of her notebook (after a trip to Google, he’d discovered that it was always song lyrics that filled these margins). He had trouble stay silent in class and medicated this by breathing out his usual comments, most of which Cora would hear and she’d smile to herself, while trying to hide said smile from him.

Up the stairs, Stiles led her down the hallway, pulling her closer then since they weren’t trying to make their way through a crowd anymore. He squeezed her hand before letting to fish through his pocket for his keys to unlock his door. Stiles had learned quickly to lock his room during parties, otherwise people would find their way into his bed and then lock the door behind them.

As he struggled to fit the key into the lock the right way, he cleared his throat before looking back at her with an apologetic smile. “I, uh. My room’s kind of a mess, so I’m sorry in advance. I mean, there’s nothing like, really gross laying around, but there are clothes on the floor and textbooks everywhere,” he said with a nervous laugh then. Cora only nodded her head once, her lips poised in a small, seemingly fond smile as she watched him.

Strangely enough, Stiles felt nervous in a way that he hadn’t felt since the second girl he’d been with, right after freshman welcome weekend two years ago. Cora was new, and had something about her that Stiles felt like he was drowning in, in the best of ways, and here he was struggling to open a door.

“Fuck, there we go,” he murmured as he was finally about to push the door open, realizing a moment ago that he’d been using the wrong key from the start. Cora had laughed quietly then, pushing a hand through her long hair when he’d looked back at her with a smile. He held the door open, letting her walk in first before stepping in, clearing his throat again as he closed the door behind them. “So, this is where the magic happens…” He grimaced at his words the second they left his mouth but Cora chuckled anyway.

She turned to him a moment later, her cheeks pink as she smiled up at him. Biting her lip, she started to shrug out of her cardigan as Stiles watched her, transfixed on the way that moved. Tossing her sweater onto the chair at his desk, she nodded to him then and he got the hint to slip out of his flannel then, to which she smiled as he simply tossed it to the floor. “Y’know, I’m really glad you just dropped down beside me the first day of class,” she said softly, stepping closer to him as her hands gripped at the fabric of his shirt over his belly.

Of course, Cora had no way to know this, but Stiles’ stomach was one of the sure-fire ways to get him going and he blinked hard at her statement as he grinned down at her. “Really? You seemed to think I was some arrogant jackass who couldn’t keep his mouth shut,” he said with an exhalation, letting her know that he was just giving her a hard time.

“Yeah, because you were wearing a shirt with your frat on it, so what else was I suppose to think?” she challenged teasingly, her hands tightening in his shirt again, and he was able to feel the warmth of her hands through the fabric.

Rather than answering her question then, Stiles simply kissed her, leaning into her as he put an arm around her neck to keep her close. The room was silent besides the muffled sounds of the party two floors below, and he kissed her until he felt dizzy, pulling back and taking a deep breath, his jaw resting against her temple then as he tried to stay close to her. He could hear Cora’s breathing, somehow calm and collected, and her hands had given up on gripping his shirt by then. Instead, they’d found their way into his shirt, brushing over the coarse hair the descended from his navel, nearly caressing his skin enough to make Stiles let out a nearly inaudible groan.

“As much as I enjoy kissing you,” Cora said, her head turning enough to press a kiss to his Adam’s apple, “Are we just going to stand here and make out until we fall asleep, or are we going to uhm, do the do?”

Stiles lost it at the last bit of her question, as did Cora herself, their body’s shaking together as they laughed whole-heartedly. He’d pressed his face into her shoulder to laugh, hiding his face as he grinned like an idiot, loving the way that she smelled of vanilla and some sort of flower that he just couldn’t place.

“Yes,” he said finally, pulling back and running a hand down his face to compose himself once more. “We’re going to do the do, and you’re going to enjoy the do.” She gave him a stupid grin then, kissing him hard though smiling into it. When Cora pulled back too soon for his liking, he dealt with it as she started to push his shirt up, he raised his arms over his head.

His shirt joined his flannel on the floor then and he put an arm around her middle, starting to walk her back towards his bed as they kissed until the back of her knees hit the mattress. He held her body against his still, kissing her and not wanting to have to pull away again. Before he let her lay back, he tugged her v-neck off, his breathing hitching at the contrast of the cranberry colored bra against her placid, fair skin.

“Y’okay?” she asked with a quiet laugh, standing on her toes enough to sit on the edge of his bed. Stiles only grinned and nodded, kissing her again as his hands moved down her sides, enjoying the way her skin felt under his hands. He felt goosebumbs rise along her skin and he smirked with satisfaction, pulling back again.

“You’re sure this is all okay? I mean, I just don’t want to go too far or anything,” Stiles said, his voice low as his cheeks flushed pink then. Cora responded with a gentle smile and a kiss to the hinge of his jaw.

“I want this. I want you,” she said softly, kissing below his ear then in a way that made him curse under his breath. “To be honest, I’ve been somewhat fantasizing about this since the day you ate that peach in class.” Her admission then was followed by another laugh out of both of them, and he recalled the day, kissing her hard. “I mean,” she continued when he pulled back, still laughing as she ran her thumb along his collar bone over and over, “you sat there in a middle of a lecture about prison rape and practically slurped at a peach as you ate it, sucked your fingers clean. How is that not supposed inspire my filthy fantasies?”

Stiles only grinned at her, not sure to respond exactly, kissing along her shoulder then, sucking a light mark into her skin there. His hands moved up to her back, fingertips brushing feather light over her skin before he unclasped her bra with ease, tugging the fabric away from her body before he pulled back to look at her. She was looking up at him, her lips parted, still slightly swollen and slick and the corners of Stiles’ mouth turned up ever so gently and he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. “Lay back for me?” he murmured, his barely there smile turning into a smirk.

He heard her exhale and she laid back then as he’d told her to, her hips still settled on the edge of the bed. Leaning over her as he let her bra drop to the floor finally, Stiles first kissed along each of her shoulders, down to her collarbones. Sucking another mark or two into her skin, taking his time with her, he pulled back enough to look up. Cora was biting her lip, eyes closed and she was already gripping the jersey sheets of his bed. Moving still, Stiles closed his mouth around her left nipple, sucking until the flesh peaked against his tongue before moving to the right. Though he still felt the tiniest bit light headed and uneasy, it seemed that Cora herself had somehow sobered him up, despite the fact that she was more intoxicating than any type of liquor.

One of her hands had moved to push through his hair already, and he smiled just as he’d started to kiss along her stomach. His hands had come up to unbutton her jeans, tugging the denim down her thighs then greedily, needing to see more of her skin, needing to feel more of her. She’d raised her hips to help him tug her jeans down, and in their position, Stiles still bent over her, she’d pressed her hips against his inadvertently, making her curse loudly before letting out a quiet chuckle. Cora murmured an apology as she laughed herself but Stiles was already shaking his head, his teeth catching at the skin just below her belly button.

When Stiles inhaled then, he was nearly overwhelmed by the scent of her, making him groan softly. His hands worked harder then to get her tight jeans down her calves all the way before his hands came back up to yank her panties down rather unceremoniously. With her naked in front of him, relaxed back on his bed, Stiles grinned down at her. His hands slid up her thighs to open her legs wider, moving to his knees them. He heard Cora curse then, as if realizing what he intended to do and he glanced at her in time to see her cover her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, kissing the inside of her thigh once, her muscles there tightening once. “Why are you covering your face?”

Cora shook her head then, propping herself up on her elbows to look down at him. “Nothing, honest. Just nervous…I’ve never had a guy go down on me before,” she said softly, her cheeks pink and rather splotchy in the cutest of ways.

His eyebrows jolted up. “What, seriously?” he asked, sounding more shocked than he’d meant to, really. He kissed her thigh again, a bit higher that time, and he smiled into her skin as he pushed her legs open a bit more. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sound so crass about that. It’s just that I find it hard to believe that no guy’s wanted to go down on you before.” He shrugged, clearing his throat before speaking again. “Well, uh, if you don’t like it, or you want me to stop, just tell me. And, just tell me what feels good, alright?”

Truth be told, Cora couldn’t believe how understanding and patient Stiles was. His tone was gentle as he spoke, his eyes serious yet ridiculously caring in a way that made her feel almost ridiculously vulnerable. She had nodded in response to his question, biting her lip as she took a deep breath, squirming. Feeling cold as she lay exposed on his bed, Cora’s skin was riddled goosebumps as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to force her body to relax just as he pulled her hips closer to the edge of the bed.

The first touch of his tongue surprised her, making her gasp and try to close her legs against the felling, but Stiles’ hands moved up her thighs then, thumbs brushing over her skin. He pulled back just enough to look up at her, his lips already slick when he asked if she was alright. Cora nodded, her hand coming down to grip his hair, trying to guide his mouth back to her, which elicited a chuckle from the boy between her legs.

Stiles placed an open mouthed kiss to her clit then, dragging his tongue over it in a lazy fashion before sucking it into his mouth. He stayed like that for a moment, teasing her until she tugged at his hair as if impatiently, and he moved, running his tongue through her folds, dying to taste more of her. The taste of her was incredible, a rush to his senses as his tongue moved around her entrance before fucking into her. His mouth moved up again, back to her clit, feeling the way her hips moved slightly as she arched her back. His hand moved from her thigh to rub the tip of his finger around her entrance, pushing into her then and hearing the moan it drew from her.

It was then that she moaned his name, already sounding breathless as he continued to suck at her clit, the blunt edge of his teeth grazing over it teasingly. He added as second finger to her, curving them slightly as his tongue dragged over her folds a second later. Cora cursed again, her voice getting louder as her hand tightened in his hair again tightly.

His mouth was so warm against her, and Cora was suddenly questioning if anybody had ever made her feel this good. The answer was no, she knew very quickly. She hadn’t been with very many people, only a small handful, and most of them had been careless about her pleasure. The majority of her sexual encounters had been one night stands, where she was able to keep the emotional shit out of the way, but this was something else. Stiles was anything but selfish about sex it seemed, considering he was surely hard, straining against the zipper of his jeans, but all he seemed to be focused on was her and the way she felt and tasted.

His mouth all hot suction over her clit, his fingers rocking into her at a relatively slow but intent pace, Cora knew that this was going to be over far sooner than she wanted it to be. This was heaven, she was sure of it. Another thing that she was sure of was that she was never going to be able to keep from squirming in her seat during class whenever she’d watch the way he bit his lip or had the tip of his tongue poking out in focus as he scribbled down notes. Her breathing had sped up and Stiles had definitely noticed. His tongue and fingers were moving faster then, more determined. She knows she’s soaked, almost embarrassingly slow, and with one hand, she grips the sheets, the other, his hair, so hard that it had to be somewhat painful.

As his tongue swirled hard over her clit then, she came suddenly, her back arching off the bed as she tried to keep her hips still for him as he continued to push her through her orgasm. With her eyes squeezed closed, she gripped his hair still, loosening her grip then as she started to feel him get up off his knees a bit more. His mouth left her then and she let out a whine of protest, opening her eyes enough to see him watching her for a short moment, his hand still working against her as the heel of his hand rubbed over her clit with each thrust of his fingers. Her orgasm started to slow a moment later, and Stiles had leaned over her again by that point, kissing and sucking marks along the smooth skin of her stomach.

By the time he pulled his fingers from her, the sound of her heartbeat was thundering in her ears and she was laying limp against his mattress. “Y’okay down there?” Stiles asked a moment later, and she could hear the amusement in his voice before she’d even opened an eye to confirm that he was grinning. His mouth and chin were still slick in the most obscene of ways before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then sucking his fingers into her mouth.

Cora can’t help but let out a breathy laugh, draping her arm over her eyes then with a smile plastered on her face. “I’m fine,” she said, her voice a bit shaky before she laughed again. She groaned when Stiles tugged at her arm gently, coaxing her into sitting up. When she does, looking him in the eye, she smiles again, shaking her head.

“What?” he asked, eyebrows raised as he wiped at his mouth again, feeling suddenly self-conscious. That’s when Cora kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She pulled back a moment later, looking at him then. “Really though, what?” he asked again, chuckling. “Words, Cora. Speak.”

“Nothing, honestly. That was great, I just…can’t find words right now,” she said, pressing her face into his shoulder. It was Stiles’ turn to chuckle then, nodding as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He leaned back, his hand settling under her chin to guide her mouth to his then. They kissed for a moment until Stiles pulled away then, taking a deep breath as he smiled. Cora looked up at him, smiling comfortably and biting her lip. “Uh, should we continue on then?” she asked, sounding rather nervous, again in a way that just made him smile.

After kissing her again, Stiles pulled away with a nod, turning to reach into the drawer of the table beside his bed to grab a condom. He felt heat at the back of his neck, knowing that Cora’s eyes were following him and her suddenly felt self-conscious. A blush rose up his neck as he pulled a condom out of the drawer, tearing open the packaging before turning back to her with a nervous smile. Cora returned the smile, her hands running down his stomach slowly as her head tilted up to look at him. Biting his lip, he rolled the condom on, thankful that Cora was looking up at him, rather than watching the clumsy action of his hands. Finally, he cleared his throat and she smiled, staying sitting up, even when he motioned for her to lay back. Her leg slipped over his hip and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her quickly as he reached between them.

Stiles let out an embarrassingly loud groan as he started to drag the latex covered tip of his cock along her folds, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to focus. Her hands had already found his hair, gripping the strands tightly as she breathed out his name, pleading quietly for him. He wasn’t sure whether it was to appease her or to satisfy his own craving for her, but either way, he pushed into her then, slowly, savoring to the she felt around him, hot and wet.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cora,” he moaned once he was fully inside her, his hand moving to the small of her back, trying to get her closer to the edge of the bed, needing her that much closer. Her hands were tight in his hair still, and she was letting out breathless whimpers as she adjusted to him. His free hand came up to push her hair out of her face, cupping her jaw as he kissed her slowly before moving the slightest bit. “You alright?” he asked a moment later when she’d let out a quiet sound of protest when he’d moved.

Cora nodded a moment later, her eyes still shut when Stiles looked at her again. “Y-yeah. Just yeah,” she said with a short breath of laughter. “Feels good, just a lot.” Stiles couldn’t help but grin then, especially when her eyes opened to meet his.

Stiles cleared his throat, nodding as he stayed still a bit longer. “I get that a lot, actually,” he said, laughing it off as his lips sought out hers for a gentle, quick kiss. She gasped then as he started to grind against her slowly, his hand moving down between them low enough to start rubbing his thumb over her clit.

“You must have them lining up at the door then, don’t you?” Cora teased, her brow creasing as she let out the quietest of gasps, her hips then trying to rock against his. Stiles snorted then, shaking his head. She was going to make another remark, but then, his hips snapped against hers and she could barely remember her name, let alone come up with a witty comeback.

Her arm moved to wrap around his neck then, her hand turning up to grip his hair, leaning back just enough for a bit of leverage as he started to thrust into her finally. Her heel was pressed into the back of his hip as her head fell back, letting out a groan as she felt his mouth start to move along her neck then. His thumb still worked circles against her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm not too long ago, and her jaw clenched tightly and she knew he was watching every single change of expression that her face conveyed.

Still moving and a bit surprised that he was holding this position so well, Stiles groaned her name then, the sound muffled against the skin of her neck. His teeth caught on her skin then, his tongue soothing over the bite a second later, his free hand moving to pull her leg higher up on his hip. Stiles couldn’t even put into words how good Cora felt, both physically and in an emotional sort. There hadn’t been awkward, forced conversation at all, nor was he already trying to think up a polite way to ask her to leave later. Instead, he found himself wondering if he’d be able to convince her to sleep over.

Cora had to admit, this was much, much better than she expected. From her experience, the guys she’d been with had been far too eager to get off, not caring how ridiculous they sounded as they tried to make it better for her by “talked dirty” and rubbing annoyingly roughly at what they thought was her clit. Stiles though was much different. While yes, his pace was rather quick, every motion was thought out and purposeful. One of the first things he’d done earlier was to not only find her clit, but make her come, and strangely enough, aside from quiet groans and the occasional breathing of her name or a curse, Stiles was quiet, focused on her.

When he pulled all the way out before thrusting into her again, teasing her a bit here and there, Cora’s hand had tensed in his hair momentarily, her hips desperate to meet his again. “Don’t be such a tease this time,” she breathed, shaking her head by way of telling him not to bother responding, then she kissed him, controlling the kiss as her nails dragged down the back of his neck then. Stiles had issued a breathy laugh that was overpowered and consumed by a groan, pulling her hips forward to meet his harder than before, just as she’d kissed him.

Stiles took the curse as encouragement, still fucking hard into her, his thumb rubbing determined circles around her clit as her free hand gripped the sheets under her. Her legs parted a bit further, needing and wanting him deeper, savoring the feeling of his skin moving against hers. Strangely enough, that feeling was bubbling in her stomach again, making her feel feather light but as dense as lead, definitely warm, shivering enough to make goosebumps erupt along her skin again.

Cora’s nails sunk into the pale, freckled skin between his shoulders, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt her cheeks flush, suddenly aware that her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She didn’t even have to say a word, he could tell, surely from the way that she was pulsing and tensing around him, and his hand shifted a bit, slapping at her clit once before rubbing hard again, this time with the plain created by his fingers. When she opened her mouth to warn him that she was close, really, he just felt too goddamn good, his hips moving so sinfully against her and she let out a curse as she came again, scratching down his back as she yelped out his name.

Trying to grind and rock against him however she could, Cora rode out her orgasm as his hand never let up, his hips faltering only when he let out a telltale grunt the he muffled into the curve of her shoulder. They both stopped moving completely then, breathing heavily as they leaned into each other for support, Stiles still deep inside of her. Cora moved her head then, turning enough to kiss his cheek softly with a smile.

“How are you still standing?” she asked teasingly, her thumb rubbing over one of the scratches she’d left on his skin. Stiles chuckled then, his breath hot and damp against her neck and she smiled, wanting to lay back and pull him down with her, though moving wasn’t any kind of option at that point.

“I really don’t know, to be honest,” he said then, looking at her with a grin before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “D’you want me to pull out?”

Cora shook her head with a soft sigh, kissing him again. “You’re fine for now. No moving until I can tell which way is up,” she murmured, her hand coming up then to card her fingers through his hair fondly.

He leaned into her touch, humming softly then. “You have no idea how amazing that feels,” he said, sounding tired as he let his eyes drift closed. He took a deep breath then a moment later, kissing her lips once more, something he simply couldn’t get enough of doing before he looked at her. “I’m gonna, uh, pull out. I need to show you how great my cuddling skills are.”

Unable to keep from laughing softly, Cora nodded, biting her lip to hold back a groan when he pulled out a short minute later. Her cheeks were pink, suddenly feeling bare and exposed, now that the buzz from the alcohol was completely out of her system. She crossed her arms over her chest lightly and when Stiles finished tying off the condom and tossing it into the waste can, he looked back at her and tilted his head to the side.

“Uh, d’you want a shirt or something?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck. Cora shook her head, moving then to settle on the bed completely, making herself comfortable as she leaned back against the pillows, pulling the sheet over her body.

“I’m just not really used to being naked around someone, I guess,” she said, chuckling as Stiles stretched his limbs out before joining her on the bed. “Usually, I’m kind of just a quick fuck, I get dressed, then I leave.”

Stiles frowned a bit then. “You’re not going to leave, are you?” he asked, peppering kisses up the line of her shoulder as he put an arm around her waist protectively. When Cora shook her head, he leaned to kiss her softly and she let her forehead rest against his, turning onto her side a bit more to face him. Stiles nodded then, smiling as he took a deep breath. “That was…wow.” She responded by pressing her face into his neck then and he grinned, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

They laid in silence for quite a while, letting their breathing and their heart rates returned to normal as they continued to soak each other in. Stiles had shifted onto his back, pulling her onto his chest somewhat, her hair fanned out around them. Her fingertip had taken to tracing little patterns on his chest—stars, hearts, whatever came to mind, really—and he couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off of his face. The sounds of the party a couple of stories below them were simply white noise to the pair, to focused on their own thoughts of each other at that point.

Stiles kissed the top of her head before sitting up a bit, looking to her then. “Do you mind if I smoke?” he asked, smoothing down the back of his hair, which had been transformed into a jungle of madness by the tight grip of her hand.

“Only if you don’t share,” she responded, sitting up as well then. Keeping the sheet up to her chest, she tucked her hair behind her ear. When he pulled a baggy of joints from his bedside table, Cora laughed. “So, you’ve got condoms and pot in there, anything else exciting?”

Grabbing the lighter the had been on the table top, Stiles chuckled then, fishing a joint out and handing it to Cora first as he flicked the lighter a few times before it actually lit. As the gentleman he was, he let Cora take the first drag, watching her features closely and fondly. The way her full lips were poised around the rolled paper, the way she closed her eyes as she inhaled, holding the smoke in as she passed the joint to him. Her eyes opened, her irises the color of perfectly brewed tea, making his stomach fill with contentedness. Stiles blinked, forcing himself to look away from her, well aware that he was full on staring as she exhaled the smoke, chuckling softly.

“I haven’t gotten high in so long,” she said as he took a drag as well, smiling as best as he could as he still held the smoke in. He nodded in agreement then, his eyes going wide to convey that it’d been a while for him too.

When he exhaled, it was with a sigh, leaning to kiss her then as he passed the joint back to her. Leaning back, Stiles settled against the wall behind him, finding himself watching Cora again. “Want to do me a favor?” he asked, pulling the blanket over his lap, licking his lips as the joint passed back and forth between them almost rhythmically. Her lungs full of smoke as her pupils started to dilate, Cora nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked at him, leaning back beside him. “Ask me a question you’re not ‘supposed to ask’ a first time hook up. Like, about myself.” His voice faltered slightly, his eyes shifting as he took another drag off the joint, cursing when he realized it’d gone out.

As he flicked the lighter again, he felt a slight pang of anxiety in his stomach. He didn’t open up easily, but here he was, baring himself to someone that was more or less still a virtual stranger, even though she was definitely going to lose that status. More than ten years of barriers and walls, he was forcing them down. Never in his life had he felt so at home with another human being. He’d never cared to share personal issues, not to his father, not to his best friend, no one, until now, when he was about to open up to the girl he’d sat beside in class on the first day, in a room full of open seats.

Cora seemed to be thinking it over, the brunette taking another drag from the joint when Stiles passed it to her. Her eyes seemed to soften, as did the rest of her expression. She could tell that this wasn’t something Stiles did often, probably in the way that his body was still tensing every so often as he tried to keep calm, reminding himself that he could trust Cora, though he wasn’t sure why he immediately had known this. Her head settled on shoulder, passing the joint back to him, but there wasn’t enough left to even bother taking a drag, so instead, he leaned quickly to drop the butt in a beer bottle for a lack of a better place to put it.

She was currently mulling over how personal he wanted her to get. Though she’d never been good at questionnaire games, asking people about themselves, when it came to Stiles, she was genuinely curious about his life, his past, and where he hoped to be in the future. Clearing her throat, Cora turned her head, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, then to the side of his neck.

“What’s your mother like?” she asked quietly, her hand moving to his lap where his hard was resting, her fingers lacing with his. From the way he tensed again, his breathing changing to the point that it seemed to stop completely, Cora realized that she’d likely hit a very tender subject. “I-I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.” Her voice was quiet then and gentle, squeezing his hand as she looked up at him.

Stiles shook his head then, clearing his throat but staying silent for a moment. Here he was, about to discuss the mother he’d lost far too soon with the girl who seemed to be his soulmate of sorts, y’know, if he believed in that sort of thing. He didn’t know where to start, where to end, what to include, what to leave out, or how to explain all of this without choking up.

So he started talking, and he kept talking. His earliest memories of her, which were most of the good ones he had of her before she got sick. He told her about how he’d have to go to chemo with her because his dad was working and he didn’t have anywhere else he could be. Seven years old and holding his mom’s hand as she promised her only son that it didn’t hurt, that she was going to be okay. He told her how he’d mastered lying about his feelings and reading things from people’s eyes. When Stiles choked up, talking about how such a large portion of the town had shown up for his mother’s funeral, Cora squeezed his hand impossibly tight, keeping him grounded and there with her just as the anxiety and worry in his chest verged on unbearable.

When he’d finished answering her question, he kept going, knowing that she wouldn’t mind. He talked about his father then, and the struggled he’d faced with alcohol. He told her about his problems with anxiety and accepting himself, dealing with the world around him when it all seemed too awful to go on. He stopped talking eventually, turning his head to look at Cora, noticing that there was on sort of hesitation or doubt, not even pity in her eyes. He kissed her then, pouring all of his emotions into it, thanking her for letting him talk, for not judging him or running the second he’d unloaded over half of his lifetime worth of personal problems onto her.

When Stiles pulled back, shifting to lay down a bit more and pulling her against him, Cora started to speak, unprompted and in response to what Stiles had told her. There was an unspoken confidence between them, knowing the other would speak, entirely relevant or not, reminding the other that they were there, together.

She told him about the death of her parents, her grandmother, and two siblings. A car crash. Cora had been the sole survivor. She’d spent the next several years living with her two older siblings, Laura and Derek. Laura had barely been eighteen and almost hadn’t been granted custody of her and Derek, in which case, they would’ve gone into the foster system. Laura had died a handful of years later when a simple infection from a cut she’d gotten spread to her heart quickly, killing her in a matter of a week.

Derek wasn’t big on feelings, she said, they didn’t talk about what had happened. They didn’t talk about what they were going to do, or how they were going to move past the tragedy the interrupted their childhoods. Just as Stiles had, Cora kept things buried deep in her mind, the bad memories and feelings hitting seldom, but when they did, they were there instantly, biting and plaguing her mind, almost debilitatingly so.

Stiles had heard the tears in her voice and held her tighter, just as she’d squeezed her hand when he was talking about his mother. They understood one another. They knew the pain the other had felt and buried, knew what it was like to be secretly broken. Sniffling back the tears that’d formed in his eyes again, Stiles let his forehead rest against hers, smiling slightly as he took in her eyes, damp with tears and he kissed her, whispering that she was beautiful. The compliment made her blush and Stiles chuckled, his hand coming up to rustle her hair then, kissing her yet again.

That’s when he changed the subject, wanting and needing to get to know her. They talked about movies and their Netflix queues, the books that had made them cry, and the places they wanted to see. Cora thought it was hilarious that Stiles had seen the entire series of Gossip Girl, and he teased Cora about the way she loved history so much, enough that she had a membership to the best history museum in the area. They stayed curled up, both nude still, limbs tangled, the smell of sex and marijuana clinging to the air and the sheets and she settled together, both growing drowsy at the same time.

The simplicity of the two of them together was the most real thing that Stiles had ever felt, and clinging to consciousness in the dim light of the room, his arms tightened around her and she hummed in her sleep enough to make him grin, realizing that things were going to be alright.


End file.
